ESTAR EN PAZ CONSIGO MISMO
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Naraku ha llegado a un extraño lugar y jamas penso encontrarse con esa persona... Historia ubicada despues de la guerra con Naraku e Inuyasha, momento en el que Kagome recuerda en el pozo de su epoca a Inuyasha...


KIKYO&NARAKU

Este relato se ubica momentos después de que la shikon no tama desapareciera gracias a Kagome

-Esta calidez, asi que esto es estar en paz consigo mismo- Naraku se encontraba un tanto confundido-he muerto Inuyasha y Kagome me eliminaron más sin embargo que es esto que siento… hierba, esta claridad- dijo Naraku con cierto escozor en los ojos

-Valla hasta que despiertas-una figura calida apareció arrodillada frente a el igual que cuando ella cuido del ladrón Onigumo- veo que la perla fue purificada al fin

-Kikyo, pero que haces aquí, que hago yo aquí, que es este lugar- decía cada vez mas desconcertado

-Este lugar esta más allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal, youkai o hanyou, es un lugar de paz

-Pero entonces por que estoy aquí, si en vida cometí muchos pecados, debería estar pudriéndome en el infierno-dijo triste Naraku

-Tranquilo, estas aquí por que tú fuiste una victima más de la shikon no tama, tú deseaste mi corazón por que estabas enamorado de mí, y al igual que Inuyasha deseabas la perla para volverte un youkai, y no sufrir más por mi, no es asi

Naraku sorprendido no pudo responder

-Bien, cuando morí

-Cuando te mate-dijo con pesar

-deje la luz en la perla, no para destruirte Naraku, quería liberarte con el afán de que siguieras viviendo y encontraras la felicidad, pero no pude engañar a la shikon y al final esta tomo posesión de ti

-sin ti no habría podido vivir-dijo Naraku

-lo se, fue por eso que selle los poderes de Kagome, para que te purificara en el momento adecuado junto con la perla y salvar tu alma, para que asi pudieras venir aquí conmigo

-y que pasara ahora

-con nosotros en este lugar llevar la vida que siempre quisiste tener a mi lado-dijo una sonriente Kikyo- claro si tu lo quieres

-pero seguro muchos de los que mate están aquí y yo…-expreso en tono preocupado

-Tranquilo Naraku, a mi lado nadie te molestara, aquí tambien hay youkais, aquí conocí a los padres de Inuyasha y al padre de Kagome

-Cierto que pasa con ellos

-Ven te mostrare

Kikyo lo lleva a un pozo, si extrañamente el mismo pozo devora huesos que utilizaban Kagome e Inuyasha para pasar de una época a la otra

-pero que le sucede al pozo

-después de que Kagome hiciera desaparecer la shikon, el pozo quedo sellado separándolos-dijo kikyo- pero podemos ayudarlos a liberar el pozo y permitir el libre paso entre las épocas para ellos dos

-como

-ven toma mi mano- Kikyo le tendió la mano a Naraku- es un sencillo hechizo, pero necesito el poder de un hanyou

-bien

Una energía cálida comenzó a explayarse por el lugar para sorpresa de Naraku, ningún esbirro salía de su cuerpo, seguía siendo un hanyou si, pero era diferente, esta en paz cuando de pronto escucharon una voz conocida

"Han pasado tres años, desde que el pozo quedo sellado y con el se llevo a Inuyasha, es cierto volví a mi época, han pasado tres años, tres años sin ti Inuyasha…"

Kagome que haces aquí

Mama lo extraño tanto, yo

Esta bien querida, salúdalo de mi parte

-que fue todo eso Kikyo

-escuchamos la plegaria Kagome, para reencontrarse con su amado hanyou ^_^

Ahora el resto les toca a ellos

Y dicho esto kikyo comenzó a andar

-pero Kikyo que se supone que hare en este lugar

-sabes la cabaña en la que viviremos necesita muchas reparaciones

Naraku o.O' Reparaciones?

-si y hay que pintarla y decorarla, levantar los cercos y…

Y asi se fueron alejando Naraku y kikyo

-sabes algo Kikyo del alguna manera u otra la perla si me concedió mi deseo dijo el chico Naraku, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de la miko kikyo….

Fin

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kawaii x ke no me negaran ke naraku tambien es un bombón x eso pensé en reivindicarlo un pokito y de paso deshacernos de kikyo pa ke no ande de odiosa jajaja

Y una duda que edad tiene naraku y un detalle se fijan ke kasi se parece el nombre de la falsa identidad de rubí moon ella en sakura se llama Nakuru jajaja


End file.
